0108 And Then, Silence
And Then, Silence is the eighth episode of Psycho-Pass. Synopsis With his profiling skills, Kogami determines that the girls' school killer isn't the same murderer from The Specimen Case because the recent murders lack the "originality" and pointed social commentary of the previous killings. When Tsunemori and he realize the culprit is one of the students, they locate Oryo, who escapes when one of teachers stops Kogami from executing her. As the Enforcers try to locate her secret routes and hiding places, Oryo flees, but not before everyone discovers her latest brutal creation. Makishima calls Oryo to tell her that she's a disappointment and has Senguji dispose of her. In the meantime, Kogami picks up a damaged audio file which was deliberately left by Makishima. Due to Oryo's failure, Makishima develops an interest in Kogami. Trivia *At the beginning of this episode, there is a summary of Episode 0107, because this case is long. *Koichi Ashikaga, the tattooed man Tsunemori and Kogami are visiting, resembles tattoo artist Rick Genest, also known as "Zombie Boy." **In the novel, when Kogami and Tsunemori go together to visit Ashikaga, he informs them that he's into beastiality and asks Kogami to sleep with him. Kogami replies, "Next time" and leaves without a change in expression. *Rikako Oryo's Crime Coefficient is 472.3 when Kogami's Dominator judges her. *Makishima uses a fictitious name at Oso Academy: Shibata Yukimori (the real person is a retired art teacher, we learn this information in the next episode). *According to Oryo's phone, this episode takes place on the 20th of December 2112. *Senguji sings to himself Symphony No. 9 by Ludwig van Beethoven (Ode to Joy), before he kills Rikako. Quotes *"Why did you only choose students within this school for your works of art?"— Shogo Makishima to Rikako Oryo *"This academy is a girls' boarding school. What do you think of their education policy, Mr Makishima? ... Chastity and grace... Traditional virtues that have been lost. They comprise the educational ideology of Oso Academy. They're priorities that are not valued in boys, only in girls. After having them instilled in us, we're shipped out as a brand-name product —"refined, sheltered maidens"— and purchased by men who seek a classic piece of furniture called "a good wife and mother..." for a formality known as marriage."— Rikako Oryo's reply *"Was that okay? You really liked her, right?"— Gu-sung Choe to Shogo Makishima **"Yeah... But I found a more interesting toy. I'd like you to gather some information. Look into the man from the Bureau who visited this afternoon. He's probably an Enforcer. It seems his name is Kogami."— Shogo Makishima's reply **"That's a quite an unsual guy you've set your sights on."— Gu-sung Choe's reply **"Yeah. His insight and ability to grasp the truth is most fascinating. I get the feeling he'll be very entertaining indeed."— Shogo Makishima's reply Gallery Shinya 8.png|Kogami and Tsunemori (at Division 1's office) are investigating. PP0108.png|One of the art room of the Academy, when Kogami's Dominator is judging Rikako. PP0108_1.png|Kogami's Dominator is judging Rikako. Assistantprincipal.png|Makishima and the Assistant Principal, after learning about the bodies that were found on campus. PP0108_2.png|Enforcer Kunizuka is comforting Shimotsuki, because she is blaming herself for Kagami's death. PP0108_3.png|Rikako understands that Makishima betrays her (after becoming disillusioned with her). PP0108_4.png|Kafka, one of Senguji's hunting bots is about to attack Oryo. PP0108_5.png|Rikako, when Senguji is on the point of killing her. Category:Episodes